Talk:Carbine
Damage Cap, Slicing damage cap, Speed Cap, SAC Cap While we are at it, should we change the weapon template to include these stats? --5C0UT 02:32, 23 Aug 2005 (CEST) Crafting Caps: http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=weaponsmith&message.id=80981 Format to use: DXR6 Carbine The only carbine with range greater than 60m and a 82 SAC Cap. It is used by the Empire, mostly commonly seen wielded by Stormtroopers and Imperial Security. * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 888 ** Speed: 2.17 ** SAC: 82 * DXR6 Carbine --5C0UT 10:39, 16 Sep 2005 (CEST) CAPS Copied for convenience during working on it: Carbines Speed cap 1.95??? Alliance Needler Max 678 Speed 1.95 Wound 18.4% Czerka dart Max 931.5 slicing cap: 897 Speed Wound 18.4% DH17 Carbine Max 106 Speed Wound 13.8% DH17 Short Carbine Max 212.75 Speed Wound DXR6 Max 888 Speed 2.17 Wound SAC 82 (same as rifle) E5 Carbine Max ??? slice cap 1046 Speed Wound 10.35% E11 Max 396 Speed Wound 14.95% SAC 73 E11 Mark II Max 1063.75 slicing cap: 1046 Speed Wound 28.75% SAC 73 Elite Carbine Max 1063.75 Slice Cap 1046 Speed Wound 18.4% SAC 73 EE3 Carbine Max 488 Speed Wound 10.35% Laser Carbine Max 857 Speed Wound 18.4% SAC 73 Proton Carbine Max 923 Speed Wound Anyone know what is a Bothan Bola Carbine ? Or is it a bad name for the Specs Opcs Bola Carbine ? --Niom 13:18, 20 Oct 2005 (CEST) And what drops the Malevolent Bowcaster? Also, is it really not Wookiee only? --Hadrian 20:08, Jan 14, 2006 (CST) Randomly-generated looted weapons I've removed a few of the randomly-generated looted weapons from the list. The stats, combat level, and so on for these weapons is more or less totally random, and they bear little resemblance to the crafted versions of the same weapons, except by name and appearance. There's no point keeping track of all these things, when they have no fixed stats at all. :) Please note: This only applies to the truly random ones, not the Adjusted/Converted/Modified/etc. fixed variants. --Gravecat 12:12, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Revert to List I believe this article needs to be reverted to the list form because of: #Excessive Redlinks #Insufficient Information (i.e. does not list the CL req. for each weapon etc.) #Difficult to Discern Organization (i.e. picture difficult to match to weapon) This article and the Pistol article need to be reverted to match formatting of the Rifles and Heavy Weapons article. This was much easier for ME (I don't know about others) to understand before it was changed from a list to a table. Thank you -- [[User: Fett 1138|'Fett 1138']] (HoloNet Transceiver) 17:58, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I prefer the new format myself, it's taken from the Weapon Specs Thread http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/posts/list.m?topic_id=780445 which makes it a useful guide when you want a weapon crafted. The reason CLs aren't listed is because crafted weapons can now be any CL, although a seperate table would be useful for reward weapons and the standardised random looted weapons (Modified, Converted etc.) which do have set CLs. Skinmeister 19:12, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Shouldn't we at least remove the links so it doesn't have so many redlinks (and regular links that redirect to the page), and format heavy weapons and rifles to match? -- [[User: Fett 1138|'Fett 1138']] (HoloNet Transceiver) 20:14, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::The red links are only temporary. They will all be replaced with articles similar to Scout Blaster as I have time. I'll also try and work on heavy weapons and rifles this weekend.Valtier 20:52, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Some Suggestions A set of suggestions... *With CL's we should list the levels on quest rewards, loot etc., and on craftable ones simply put "varies". Also, on deconstructable weapons, I suggest putting the standard level without being reconstructed. *On professions, I say we should state "none" rather than "-" on weapons that aren't specialized. *On the separate articles we should have another section on weapon stats rather than JUST having crafting stats. These suggestions stand for ALL of the weapon articles, and I would gladly apply them myself if they are agreed on. I will also take screenshots of the different weapons in game and crop them for use in the gallery (pistols, carbines, rifles and heavy weapons). (Also, the image for EE-3 Carbine is incorrect, that image is for Exemplar's Mark (image may be Pre-CU, I wouldn't know).) Thanks -- [[User: Fett 1138|'Fett 1138']] (HoloNet Transceiver) 05:06, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :I am creating stub articles to eliminate any remaining redlinks, please update ASAP. Also, I am adding the suggested changes to the Carbine, Rifle, Pistol, and Heavy Weapon pages, revert if decided against. I will try take new and up to date screenshots of ALL the weapons as soon as I can. -- [[User: Fett 1138|'Fett 1138']] (HoloNet Transceiver) 01:54, 29 May 2009 (UTC)